nohelpfandomcom-20200214-history
Halp:Features
Wikia has many special features, not often available elsewhere. These allow you to do everything from adding YouTube videos to your articles, to creating image slideshows. This page will give you information on some of the features we have, and links to pages with more help on using these on Wikia. Note that not all these features may be available on your wiki. A full list of new features on Wikia can be found in Category:New features. User features * - An easy way to know what pages have been edited is to have an email sent to you! You can choose to have this just for your user and talk pages, or for all pages on your watchlist. * - there are two types of forum on Wikia. The first is a simple wiki based forum that allows you to organize conversations on the wiki. We are also developing a phpBB forum, integrated with the wiki. * - Sometimes you may want to talk to a group of contributors via email rather than on-wiki. Wikia provides mailing lists for all Wikia wikis on request. Utilities Articles * - This plugin lets you easily enter and display a list of upcoming events. * - This feature allows you to add footnotes and references to articles quickly and easily. * - Create custom buttons for inserting text and code into the edit box. * - Namespaces are like sections of the wiki. They are very useful for separating various types of content or making special areas outside the main article space. You can request new namespaces to be added to your wiki. * es - You can add a search box or an article creation box to a page. A useful way of helping new users to get started. * - mathematical formulae are often difficult to write in normal text. The Math extension allows you to write complicated mathematical formulae in a clear way. * - This small extension allows you to easily format poems. * - polls are a fun way to get readers to interact with the wiki. With this extension you can add a poll to any page, choose the questions, and see the results of readers votes. Media * - ImageMap lets you make areas of an image clickable. This is very useful for special effects on a navigation page. Templates * - Instead of a normal search box you can give your users a search box displaying hot pages. Using off-wiki information * - You can add Google maps directly to a wiki page. You can add markers, and allow readers to move around the map, all while still viewing the page. * - With this feature you can add a webfeed from a blog or other source directly to a wiki page. You could use this to add regularly updated content on news or events to the wiki. * - YouTube has a wealth of useful, interesting and fun videos. This feature allows you to add videos to your articles and pages from several sites, not just YouTube! New features * Edit Page Enhancements * EditSimilar * * See also *